reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Quasar Vertigo
"On the prowl" - Quasar Operator - Replacing the Mark.I version of the Vertigo family, the M7A5 Quasar Vertigo is another type of stealth tank with more heavier equipment than its older brother with only rocket launchers, this version has a Pulse Cannon and more better traction. Even an on-board set of fusion cores to to keep the tank operating smooth, the Quasar Vertigo is one of many advanced stealth tanks currently operating in the US-Task Forces, the cores can receive additional armor plating through the USA's Composite Armor protocol which also protects vehicles from enemy attacks. Due to being equipped with better stealth and weapons, its fusion cores can help the tank keep with some small pray relating to slow moving vehicles or enemy infantry whilst hidden, all-thou it is known as a newer version of the Vertigo, it is known to be keeping rocket launchers along with the newest enhancements in technology like the pulse cannon and enhanced stealth system, the vehicle received some slight rebuilding and some re-working on the chassis along with its weapons. Development Construction of the M7A5 Quasar Vertigo was based on early stages of the USA's M5A3 Leopard Tank series along with additional upgrades, the newer version of the Vertigo was built from the M7A3 counterpart which was upgraded with a series of modifications such as newer threads, an enhanced turret along with several fusion core systems along with a pulse cannon keeping its normal rocket launchers on the turret, capable of attacking any hostile armored vehicles. More development information to be added... Operation History To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' After the '''First Conflict, and the Mark.I version of the Vertigo was most famous for its use during the first wars from 2016 towards the final timing of 2025, the Quasar version was first deployed in this conflict replacing the older version. All-thou its weapons prove more efficient and better than the older version along with the good weapons and powerful tracks, its enhancements along with its increased firepower and stealth capabilities make it almost hidden from the Global Liberation Resistance during the course of the conflict. South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Possible Future Replacement To be added... Related Vehicles From the initial development of the Quasar Vertigo, there have been an older variant of the Vertigo which was developed in the past. Currently in active service with the Company of Liberty, they have been in USA service in reserves along with the new Quasar Vertigo. * ''M7A3 Vertigo Stealth Tank'' - Acquired through Mineral Trade, the Company managed to buy these from the United States Military. The Vertigo Stealth Tank was heavy armored and it is hidden when not attacking hostiles, it is equipped with a set of Iron Rockets to take on vehicles and aircraft. * ''M7A5 Gold Finger Stealth Tank' - To be added... Gallery USA Quasar Vertigo.png|The older version of the Quasar Vertigo, before changes were made to it USA Quasar Vertigo Composite.png|A Quasar Verigo covered in Composite Armor, the powercore was also covered Behind the Scenes * Based around the Stealth Tank from the Tiberian era, also used with the Vertigo. * The Quasar Variant is one of many versions not in Company service, equipped with Fusion Reactors and also a Pulse Cannon. Other equipment such as Rocket Pods and Stealth will still be around. :* Currently the Quasar Vertigo is being overhauled to meet standard, the vehicle will receive some newer tracks, re-modeled missile launchers and some better features. :* Model updates will also be added for the Mark.I Vertigo. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin